


Kotetsu gets Lay'd

by Xenafox



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Food, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out with some chips<br/>How did it end up with dicks?<br/>It was only some chips<br/>It was only some chips</p><p>Ryan/Kotetsu/Barnaby</p><p>Kotetsu just wanted a snack. GOD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kotetsu gets Lay'd

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of a silly Kotetsu I drew and when someone said he looked upset I suggested he just wanted chips but got caught in a situation....

Kotetsu was sitting in bed reading a funny magazine when he got a very urgent craving: chips. Nice, crispy potato chips. Not corn chips, not some fancy crackers masquerading as chips, but actual salty potato chips. 

He'd had dinner a little while ago, and still had some time before he was forced to turn the lights out and go to bed. It was a downside of not living alone; he wasn't a huge fan of being on some other person's schedule even when it was healthy for him. And really, he wasn't supposed to be having chips at that hour, but it didn't matter.

He threw the pink blanket that covered his knees off to the side of the bed and stood up. He could hear the noise of the TV downstairs and was glad that he, usually a fairly social person in certain groups, had gone up to the bed. It's just that Ryan could be so loud, and when bonding with Barnaby, he was also really rude. They both were. They were like bullies sometimes, teaming up on him whenever they got bored! 

Well not that night. He was gonna get his bag of chips and run back to the room. When bedtime rolled around he'd be done. His hands would be clean and he'd even shake the bed sheet out so he couldn't get hassled over a few crumbs.

Kotetsu trekked silently down the thinly carpeted stairs and was grateful to see that there was still a little outlet light glowing in the kitchen. He could see by that without turning on the kitchen light and drawing attention. The two were so distracted he felt pretty safe.

He opened a cabinet over the sink that held their snack food. Box of crackers, granola bras, oatmeal – aha! Two bags of chips, regular potato and sour cream and onion. He wanted regular. Barnaby liked the sour cream and onion and was a monster if Kotetsu even touched that flavor. He didn't mind regular chips, and carefully Kotetsu selected the bag from the cabinet he could barely see into. 

Once he was upstairs he could open it safely. They wouldn't hear the crinkling and he could have his little snack. Smiling, Kotetsu whirled around and-

-And bounced right off of Ryan's chest. 

The noise in the living room was still going, but Ryan stood before him, looking down at him with an amused smirk. “Hey, Barnaby! You were right!”

“I knew he would sneak in here.” Barnaby stepped out from behind Ryan, sort of, as the kitchen wasn't all too wide. 

“You know it's a little late for snacking, don't you?” Ryan asked, looking down at him.

“It's not that late!” Kotetsu replied, heart racing. Oh no. Getting caught wouldn't exactly go in his favor.   
Ryan shrugged. “Maybe not...but you were gonna sneak these upstairs...”

“And get chips all over the bed!” Barnaby said, finishing for Ryan and then glaring. “Kotetsu!” 

“I just didn't want to get caught, okay?”

Ryan laughed, grabbed Kotetsu's arm, and pulled him even closer. “Oh yea? Why not?” he asked, as Barnaby slid by both of them and lingered behind Kotetsu, closing the cabinet he'd stupidly left open. 

“Because...because...” 

Ryan let go of his arm. Then he put both hands on Kotetsu's shoulders. “Ah Kotetsu, you really don't learn, do you?” he asked, and his hands traveled to Kotetsu's back, down, down, down, until both big palms pressed against his ass and Kotetsu was forced up against Ryan's body. Ryan grabbed his ass and squeezed, his forehead touching Kotetsu's as he grinned. 

“You know you're gonna pay for this.” He fingered the top of Kotetsu's pants and then slipped under the fabric, sliding over his skin. 

“Ah, look.” Kotetsu swallowed, so not up for it. “I JUST want some chips!”

“Maybe you should learn to control yourself, old man,” Barnaby suddenly whispered in his ear before his tongue found his lobe. When the hell...? Barnaby was always smooth like that. Stupid blonde asshole. It didn't help that along with Ryan's hands, Barnaby's crotch was pressed against his backside. 

Kotetsu whimpered. “Guys?” he pleaded.

“Now now,” Barnaby purred. “You'll like it. You always do.”

It didn't matter. He didn't have the energy! He just wanted snack food, how could they be such – such predators!?

Barnaby nipped at his neck and started to grind against him while Ryan at first just continued to squeeze and stare at him. It was uncomfortable. Kotetsu looked away and tried to avoid the fact that Ryan was hard. 

“He IS such a cute old man,” Ryan said, taking one hand out of Kotetsu's pants and trailing it up his back in a soothing manner. 

“I know.” Barnaby sounded proud. 

When Ryan's hand reached his head, he started to push him. Kotetsu tried not to bend, but that hand was forceful, powerful, and his knees weakened beneath it. He dropped his bag of chips and slowly sank to his knees as his nerves went right to his stomach. He knew what was coming. 

“Got a late night snack for you,” Ryan announced, and Kotetsu knew he'd say something like that. “Got a little more protein in it.”

Kotetsu was face to crotch with Ryan, who was working on undoing his ridiculous pants. “It's not...I wanted something with crunch and...salt...” Kotesu tried weakly. 

“I'm not puttin' salt on my dick,” Ryan said as he pulled himself free of his pants. His cock was easily the biggest Kotetsu had seen, though admittedly he hadn't seen many to compare it to. He'd seen Antonio in the locker room before, Barnaby, and some men in porn. And Ryan, recently. 

Ryan was lewd as always, wiping the wide dripping tip on Kotetsu's mouth. Both his hands were in Kotetsu's hair by then, pulling and forcing him forward. Kotetsu didn't open his mouth at first and Ryan's erection just slid on his cheek and left a wet streak. 

“Come on, Kotetsu. Open your mouth.” Barnaby knelt next to him and picked up the bag of chips. He lifted a finger off of the bag to point at Ryan's cock. “When you eat that, you can eat these,” he said, and shook the bag.

Kotetsu glared and growled at him but opened his mouth as he grasped Ryan's legs to help stay up. 

He was nearly driven to tears right away as Ryan's cock pushed fully into his mouth and against the back of his throat. “Mmuugghf!” He swallowed around it frantically, throat already working.

“I'm so glad you broke him in,” Ryan groaned out and held Kotetsu's head down for a few short thrusts before he pulled mostly free and let Kotetsu breathe again briefly before going back in. 

“I didn't do it for YOU.” Barnaby swatted Ryan's ass and stood back up. “Don't forget to let him breathe.”

What, was Barnaby just going to referee?

As Ryan's cock was forced in and out of his mouth and his hair was pulled way too hard, Kotetsu heard the cabinet door open and close and then the familiar sound of a bag of chips opening – what a fucking prick! Barnaby was helping himself to the sour cream and onion while Kotetsu was getting his mouth fucked on the kitchen floor! God, he was so sticking the big vibrator up his ass while he slept later! 

“Old man's got a purdy mouth,” Ryan was saying and Kotetsu realized he was saying other things too, babbling like a dumbass and he wasn't even paying attention. He was probably quoting movies again. “Can't catch a breath? Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.” Yep. 

He focused more on the crunch-crunching of Barnaby the goddamn chip-traitor. 

“You're distracting him,” Ryan whined. 

“Huh?” Barnaby stopped crunching for a second. 

“He can hear you eating you know, and his tongue isn't even trying! You're ruining it!” Ryan complained. 

“Oh, for God's sake.” Barnaby sighed. “Fine. We'll give him a reason to be distracted.”

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no.

Ryan withdrew from his mouth. “Hands and knees Kotetsu, you know what's up.” 

“Oh come on...can't I at least eat a few stupid chips first?”

“You're not getting chip-spit on this,” Ryan said, smacking Kotetsu's face with his dick. He snapped his fingers. “Hands and knees.”

“The kitchen floor is hard though,” Kotetsu complained. 

“It's not the only thing, now do it!” Ryan said and pushed Kotetsu down so he was forced to catch himself on his hands. 

Ryan got on his knees in front of him and pulled Kotetsu's forward via grabbing his hair again and making him find an angle where that cock could still be shoved in his mouth. Behind him Barnaby wasted no time in pulling down Kotetsu's pants and underwear. The cool air on his rear made him gasp at first, as did the hands that immediately began spreading him open.

“Don't take all day man, I was sorta in the middle of something,” Ryan complained. 

“I'll be fast,” Barnaby said, and two slippery fingers slid inside Kotetsu's asshole. 

“Aaah!” Wasn't Barnaby just eating chips!? But Kotetsu felt no weird chip-grit, just slick fingers twisting and spreading and loosening him up. Lucky for him it was the second time that day, so not too much of a task. ...Maybe that was 'lucky' anyway. 

And as usual, the finger action went straight to Kotetsu's dick and it wasn't long before he was sporting his own erection.

His head was pulled down and his nose was in Ryan's crotch. “He's taking too long. Lick my balls.”

Such a crude order, but Kotetsu did it. He wasn't a huge fan of testicle action, and dragging his tongue along the curves of Ryan's package wasn't his idea of a damn good time, but he dealt with it. Ryan's member was slick with his spit and rested against his face, but he couldn't do much to keep from whining as Barnaby played with him. 

When the fingers left, Ryan yanked him up enough to force his way back into his wet mouth as Barnaby entered him far too quickly and didn't even try to build his way up to pounding him. His cock filled Kotetsu completely and his naked hips slammed against his thighs so hard it almost hurt. 

But Barnaby, who was good at anything he did, always managed to thrust right into that perfect place that had Kotetsu's cock rigid and aching in a good way. 

He choked as with each thrust he was pushed onto thick flesh already being forced into his mouth for again, short, hard movements as he wasn't allowed to breathe. He wanted to moan or whimper or do something, but he couldn't. 

He could, however, hear the sound of rustling behind him and crunching, god damn crunching as Barnaby finished his chips. It was when he felt the cool touch of the bag on his back that he felt really pissed. Barnaby kept one hand on his hip as he rammed inside him and the other hand dipped in the chip bag on his back. 

“Hey- come on – you should – you should share.” Ryan still had the ability to talk?

“Ugh. Fine.” Kotetsu heard the grabbing of a bag – but not the one of his back, and one hand left his hair. Ryan didn't pull any less, though. 

“Don't..ugh....rip it open with your teeth!” came Barnaby's voice. “Now don't...aaah don't pour them in your mouth!”

Kotetsu felt something his his face – a chip! - as Ryan's cock slid down his throat and he drooled around it. 

All he could hear for a while was bags crinkling, chips crunching, the loud wet sound of dick in his mouth and the slap of flesh on flesh against his ass. To his relief after a few minutes Ryan exploded in his mouth with a groan while thrusting, pushing his big load of cum down his throat. Ryan always came so much, and as it splashed against Kotetsu's throat he thought he would throw up. 

When Ryan pulled out, Barnaby thrust in hard. He was hitting his climax and finally grabbed Kotetsu's cock which had been throbbing so, so painfully from lack of attention. He stroked him fast and without regard for the way he pulled at the skin, Kotetsu's cock after all not covered with spit or lube. It felt so, so good though, and when Barnaby poured himself into Kotetsu and started to immediately drip out and down his thigh, Kotetsu came hard too, his cum landing on the previously spotless floor. 

Barnaby still pumped them both until not a drop could be found, and then he pulled out. Kotetsu stared at Ryan's limp penis for several seconds before he straightened up, winced at the pain in his ass, and sat back on his knees. More dripped out of him and the taste of Ryan was still on his tongue. 

Ryan was already putting on his pants and standing up. No doubt Barnaby was pulling his pants back up as well.

“Will one of you hand me my chips now?” Kotetsu asked with a sigh, wanting to get his bag, go to the bathroom, clean up, and at least sit on the couch to munch. 

“Kinda ate them,” Ryan declared.

Kotetsu stared up at him. And stared and stared and stared. He was ready to punch his smug face! “Hey! Hey what the hell is wrong with you!?”

Behind him he heard some rustling and Barnaby stood up. Stupid Barnaby! If Kotetsu wasn't a little shaky at the moment he would punch them both in the face! He saw Barnaby's arm extend, money clutched in his hand. “You're our secondary. You know what that means.”

Ryan's smug look started to drop. “Uh...”

“Go buy him chips. The big bag. Two big bags. Come on, he deserves it.” 

Ryan sighed and then shrugged, taking the money. “Whatever. When you're right, you're right.” He looked down at Kotetsu and stroked his hair, touching it differently than before. “I'll be back in twenty minutes. You should have some Kool-aid, or something.”

“...Kool-aid,” Kotetsu repeated in disbelief as Ryan left and Barnaby came into view, extending a hand. “Oh, now you want to help me?” Kotetsu asked, glaring. He took his hand anyway.

Barnaby tugged him to his feet and helped Kotetsu step out of his pants and underwear. “Come on, to the bathroom and I'll help you clean up,” he said, voice soft and sweet.

“Not gonna fuck me in there, are you?” Kotetsu asked. 

“No, Kotetsu. Come on, it was just some fun. It's not like you two aren't going to do it to me.”

“Yea but...but we won't do it when you're trying to get a snack! That's just inconsiderate as hell!”

Barnaby smiled at him and stroked his face. “You're cute when you're annoyed,” he whispered and kissed his cheek. “Come on now, stop it. I'm going to rub your shoulders and scrub you down and Ryan's gonna get you chips before he goes home. Then I'll stay with you in bed and we can both snack, sound good?”

Kotetsu shifted and cringed as he realized the cum was getting crusty on his thighs. “Fine, fine. You're right, Bunny,” he said, and kissed his cheek too which brought a little squeak out of the blonde. He really was cute, and sweet, and their relationship was never boring.

Kotetsu just wished he hadn't made it so damn hard just to get some chips.


End file.
